Aku ingin punya pacar!
by RedMahlova
Summary: Sekuel dari "Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?" dan prekuel dari "Dia milikku!". Setelah berbicara dengan Gon CS. Leorio jadi kepikiran pengen punya pacar, Hisoka memberi saran. Mereka lalu pergi ke Clubbing dan...? Selamat membaca. RnR yah...Thank U.


**Hmmm... Belakangan ini lancar x Lova upload upload walo ceritanya pada gaje semua :P**

**Oh ya, ada yang mo Lova bilang sebelum cerita dimulai, cerita ini sebenarnya sekuel dari **_**"Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?**_**" dan prekuel intro/pembuka dari cerita **_**"Dia Milikku."**_** Setelah baca ini, kakak/adik/pembaca akan mengerti sebenarnya apa dan bagaimana awal Kuroro dan Leorio memperebutkan Kurapika.**

**AKU INGIN PUNYA PACAR!**

**HunterXHunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi (1999-201?)**

**Aku ingin punya pacar / RedMAHLOVA (Aug, 25th 2011)**

Muter kiri, muter kanan, meringkuk kiri, meringkuk kanan, telungkup, telentang, kembali ke posisi semula. Siapa sih mahluk kurang kerjaan itu? Sapa lagi kalo bukan Hisoka. Lagi senamkah? Bukan, tapi lagi tidur, cuman ga nyaman. Hisoka memang tukang begadang dan karena kebiasaan seperti itu, dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Dia mencoba bangkit berdiri, dilihatnya semua sahabatnya sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Hisoka : _"Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Li- ..."_ (menghitung orang yang tidur di kamar itu)

Ada satu orang yang hilang.

Hisoka : _"Loh? Leorio mana, ya?"_ (berbisik)

Hisoka bergerak pelan, mencoba untuk tidak mengganggu Killua dan Gon yang tidur di sebelahnya. Dia keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Leorio di beranda penginapan yang mereka hinggapi malam ini (hinggapi? mang nyamuk ya?) .

Hisoka : _"Hei, Leorio. Ngapain malam-malam gini masih diluar?"_

Leorio : _"Meratapi nasib."_ (muter-muter hape di meja)

Hisoka : _"Mang napa? Pulsamu habis? Ato baru baca sms gelap dari fans Kurapika karena menggodain dia mulu?"_

Leorio : _"Ga ada pertanyaan lebih berbobot apa?"_

Hisoka : _"Loh? Bukan ya?"_

Leorio : _"Ya jelas bukan! Nih orang ga peka banget sih!"_ (menggerutu)

Hisoka : _"Aku bisa dengar suaramu dengan jelas kog. Aku ga tuli tau."_

Leorio : _"Yang bilang kamu tuli sopo?"_

Hisoka : _"Nah 'kan lu sendiri tadi yang bilang aku ga peka."_

Leorio : _"Haaaa...Lupakan. Bego!"_

Hisoka : _"Enak aja! Kali ni aku serius deh, kamu napa Leorio?"_

Leorio : _"Masih ingat dengan yang dibilang Gon tadi ga?"_

Hisoka : _"Tentang kamu yaoi-an sama Kurapika?"_

*gubraks* Leorio terjatuh dari kursinya.

Leorio : _"Bukan! Lagian tuh kan Killua yang bilang."_ (jengkel setengah mati)

Hisoka : _"Oh ya ya? Aku lupa. Mang Gon tadi bilang apa?"_ (Shizuku Mode ON : pelupa)

Leorio : _"Pacar looohhh pacar."_ (suara meninggi)

BHUAK! Sebuah bantal guling terlempar dari dalam kamar.

Kurapika : _"Ribut banget sih! Ga tau apa? Orang cantik itu butuh tidur biar tetap cantik!"_

Kurapika menutup jendela dan kembali tidur. Oyasumi Kurapika-sama :3

Leorio : _"Hisoka gara-gara kamu nih!"_

Hisoka : _"Suaramu yang terlalu kencang! Nah terus sambungan tadi?"_

Leorio : "_Sampai dimana tadi?"_

Hisoka : _"Papua! Pikun banget sih. Tadi lu bilang pacar."_

Leorio : _"Ha! Oh ya, mendengar ucapan Gon, aku jadi pengen punya pacar."_

Hisoka : _"Bukannya kamu udah punya Kurapika?"_

Leorio : _"Aku bukan yaoi!"_

Hisoka :_ "Masa? Kurapika itu cantik loh..." _(menggoda)

Leorio : _"Ah berisik lu! Aku mau pacar beneran!"_ (muka berubah jadi semerah tomat)

Hisoka :_ "Trus nyari pacar untuk apa?"_

Leorio :_ "Untuk dibungkus pulang, dianter ke emak gue, trus gue bilang ke penjuru kampung, selain jadi hunter merangkap dokter, gue juga dapat calon bini!"_

Hisoka : "_Ohhh..."_ (percaya)

Leorio : _"Tunggu, kamu percaya dengan yang kubilang barusan?"_

Hisoka : _"Ho ooh."_ (angguk-angguk)

Leorio : _"KAMU BENERAN HISOKA GA SIH! KOG LELET AMAT! PACAR YAH UNTUK DIPACARIN LAH. KOG NANYA! ADUUUUH!"_ (emosi tingkat tinggi)

Hisoka : _"Kan bisa juga diajak nikah? by the way suaramu terlalu- ..."_

*Krek (suara pintu dibuka)*

Kurapika keluar dari kamar, tanpa basa-basi, dia memunculkan rantai pendulum. _*prang, bhuak, bhuar, duaaar...tiiiiit tiiit tiiiit*_ Kurapika mengikat Hisoka dan Leorio dengan rantai lalu menyeret mereka ke depan penginapan, mengikatnya di tiang depan jalan, lalu masuk lagi ke kamar.

Leorio : _"Hisoka gara-gara kamu ni!"_

Hisoka : _"Astaga~naga, fitnah bin fitness kamu ya! Ngaca donk! Suaramu itu yang terlalu kencang!"_

Leorio : _"Haa...tambah suntukku kalo dekatmu, mana aku belum dapat ide buat dapat cewe."_

Hisoka _: "Kamu butuh ide? Bilang donk dari tadi!"_

Leorio :_ "Mang lu ada ide yang masuk akal? Kog perasaanku ga enak."_

Hisoka :_ "Mang selama ni ide gue ga masuk akal apa! Dengar nih, lu kan punya kawan-kawan dengan tampang super kece bin oke , termasuk ane _(nunjuk diri sendiri)_, yah dimanfaatin donk buat nyari cewek!" _

Leorio : _"Maksudnya?"_ (ga ngerti)

Hisoka : _"Oon. Ajaklah ntah siapa kawanmu buat hang out ke tempat yang banyak ceweknya, buat narik perhatian cewek gitu, kalo ada yang terjerat yah tinggal sikat. Gampang kan? Hihihi."_

Leorio : _"Buset! Ga kepikiran gitu! Encer juga otakmu Hisoka!"_

Hisoka : _"Ember..."_

_**oO**__**O**__**HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH**__**O**__**o**__**o**_

Esok harinya...

Leorio : _"Gon, kita jalan yuk."_

Gon :_ "He?"_

Killua : *melempar guci ke kepala Leorio*

Leorio : _"Apaan sih Killua?"_

Killua : _"Ah maaf, tanganku licin."_ (bersiul santai)

Gon : _"Mau jalan kemana, Leorio?"_

Leorio : _"Clubbing ! Kita cari cewek."_

Killua : *melempar parang*

Leorio : (menghindar cepat) _"...Killlluaaa-aaaa!"_

Killua : _"Opps sori, tanganku -..."_

Leorio : _"Tanganmu ga licin! Nenek keriput lagi salto juga tau kamu sengaja."_

Killua : _"Opps. Maaf ya, setiap orang yang mencoba menodai kepolosan Gon, harus berhadapan denganku. Kalo kamu ajak dia, kamu harus juga bawa aku. Biar bisa kupastikan kau ga ajarin macam-macam padanya. Ha ha ha..."_ (death glare)

Leorio : _"Halah ngeles, bilang aja kamu mau juga clubbing."_

Killua :_ "Ketauan ya? Hahaha gitu deh."_

Gon : _"Kalo gitu ayo kita pergi!"_ (semangat)

Killua : _"Kita pergi ntar malam Gon."_

Gon : "_Mang kenapa kalau sekarang? Kalau lebih cepat, kita dapat bangku paling depan, iya ga!"_ (polos)

Killua : _"Kau pikir bioskop? Clubbing hanya buka malam hari."_

Gon : _"Oh gitu ya..."_ (kecewa berat)

Leorio : _. . . ._ (menepuk kening)

_**oO**__**O**__**HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH**__**O**__**o**__**o**_

Malam hari pulang dari Clubbing setempat...

Kuroro : _"Whaddsupp, bro! Kog merengut?"_

Kurapika dan Hisoka datang dari arah belakang, sambil membawa teh.

Kurapika : _"Loh, bukannya kata Hisoka kalian ke klub malam ya? Kog cepat?"_

Killua : _"Kami diusir."_ (kecewa)

Hisoka : (memberi teh pada Kuroro)

Kuroro : _"Thanks bro."_

Hisoka : _"Yuuk~. Trus Leorio dan Gon mana?"_"

Killua : _"Mereka ditangkap polisi."_

Hisoka : _"Awww~! Loh kog bisa?"_

Killua : _"Leorio dan Gon punya rambut sama hitam, sama jingkrak, jadi dipikir polisi yang sedang razia, Leorio itu bapak-bapak yang lagi bawa Gon anaknya ke Clubbing."_

Kurapika : _"Hahaha...trus kamu kog ga ditangkap juga?"_

Killua : "_Aku pergi aja, pura-pura ga kenal sama mereka. Mau dipasang dimana nih muka, kalau sampe tersebar berita anak keluarga Zoldyck ditangkap di Clubbing. Bisa runtuh nama baik kami di mata mafia."_

Kurapika : _"Ahahaha...narsist banget sih kamu."_

Kuroro : _"Tuh mereka datang."_ (menunjuk pintu)

Leorio dan Gon datang dengan muka super masam, baru didamprat habis-habisan sama Pak Polisi tanpa punya kesempatan menjelaskan hubungan mereka berdua yang sebenarnya. Leorio duduk di sofa dan tertunduk. Sementara Gon dan Killua berlalu ke kamar, mereka mau bobo. Leorio malu setengah mati. Kurapika kasihan dan menawarkan teh yang belum sempat diminumnya tadi.

Kurapika : _"Sudahlah Leorio, kau juga salah sih, ngapain juga bawa anak kecil ke Clubbing."_

Kuroro : "_Tau nih!"_ ()

Leorio : . . . . (makin menunduk)

Hisoka : _"Ajak Kurapika aja kalo ga Leorio." _

Kuroro : _"GA BOLEH!"_

Kurapika : _"He?"_

Hisoka : _"Lu tadi bilang ngapain bawa anak kecil, berarti kalau orang dewasa kaya lu yang dibawa ga apa-apa kan? Nah lu aja nemani dia ke Clubbing. Ya ga?"_

Kurapika : _"I-iya sih...aku bilang gitu. Emang dia mau ngapain ke Clubbing?"_

Hisoka : _"Nyari cewek."_

Kuroro : _"Nyari cewek? Oh, kalau gitu sih, kamu boleh ikut Kurapika."_ (nepuk bahu Kurapika)

Kurapika : _"Enak aja ngatur-ngatur! Mang kenapa aku boleh ikut?"_

Kuroro : _"Yah berarti Leorio ga tertarik lagi padamu. Jadi sainganku berkurang. Hehe"_

Kurapika : *lempar gelas*

Leorio : _"Beneran kamu mau Kurapika?"_

Kurapika : _"Well~ uhhhm, yah...? Ya udah, kutemani deh besok." _(berat hati)

Leorio :_ "Asikkk!"_

_**oO**__**O**__**HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH**__**O**__**o**__**o**_

Keesokan harinya, di malam hari pulang dari Clubbing setempat (lagi) ...

Kuroro : _"Whaddsupp, bro! Lah? Kog merengut lagi?"_

Kurapika :_ "Ahaha...sepertinya rencananya gagal."_

Kuroro : _"Gagal lagi? Kali ini kenapa pula?"_

Hisoka :_ "Kayanya lu ditakdirin jomblo deh Leorio."_

Leorio :_ "Ini semua karena aku mendengarkan saranmu tau!"_

Hisoka :_ "Memang ada yang sa-..."_

Leorio :_ "SALAH!"_

Kurapika :_ "Gini, tadi Leorio mencoba menggoda seorang gadis. Awalnya sih si gadis mau, tapiiii..."_

Kuroro :_ "Tapi?"_

Leorio :_ "Minuman Kurapika dikasih alkohol! Matanya berubah jadi merah! Dia mau minta tolong ambilkan air putih padaku! Tapi cewek tadi malah mikir Kurapika marah padanya, dia jadi ketakutan."_

Hisoka :_ "Terus apa dibilangnya?"_

Kurapika :_ "Dia bilang Leorio cowok mata keranjang! Dia pikir aku ceweknya Leorio dan dia bilang, udah datang sama pacarpun pun masih berani godain orang. Gitu deh..."_

Kuroro :_ "Ahahaha...ada-ada aja kalian ini."_

Leorio : _"Ini juga salahmu, Kurapika! Pake minum alkohol segala!"_

Kurapika : _"Ya maaf, aku ga tau itu alkohol, kirain Sprite. Hehehe.."_ (sweatdrop)

Leorio : _"Tanggup jawab!"_

Kurapika : _"Ca-caranya?"_

Leorio : _"Kamu harus jadi pacarku!"_

Kurapika :_ "Ga mau!" _(nolak mentah-mentah)

Leorio :_ "Harus mau!"_

Kurapika :_ "Ga!"_

Leorio :_ "Mau!"_

Kurapika :_ "Ga mau!"_

Leorio :_ "Ga..."_

Kurapika :_ "...mau! Eh?"_

Leorio :_ "Horeee. Ayo sini dek, sini sama abang." _(narik tangan Kurapika)

Kurapika :_ "Lepasiiin! Aku ga mau!" _(ekspresi pucat)

Kuroro :_ "Leorio, lepasin dia."_

Leorio :_ "Sori lah yau~ dia punyaku."_

Hisoka :_ "Leorio lu gimana sih? Kemarin nolak, sekarang pengen." _(nyindir)

Leorio :_ "Biarin! Ga ada rotan, akarpun jadi deh."_

Kuroro :_ "Kamu ga boleh maksain kehendak! Dia itu ga mau tau!"_

Kurapika :_ (angguk-angguk)_

Kuroro :_ "Karena dia itu... _(Kurapika menoleh ke Kuroro)..._dia itu... Dia itu udah jadi milikku!"_

Kurapika :*GUBRAKS*

Leorio :_ "Ah berisik! Dia punyaku."_

Kurapika : _"Ogah aku sama kalian berdua. Ogaaaaahhhh..."_ (merinding, tambah pucat)

Kurapika pun berlari ke kamar dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

**=THE END=**

_**oO**__**O**__**HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH**__**O**__**o**__**o**_

_** haha...Maaf, Selera humor Lova memang ga bagus ^^;**_

_**Thanks dah baca semuanya . Jangan lupa dikasih review yah...Bye2 :D**_


End file.
